NovelMed's lead drug candidate prevents biomaterials induced cellular activation. Activated cells release inflammatory mediators that are responsible for pathological trauma that leads to cardiac, lung, liver, and brain injuries during surgical procedures that require cardiac devices. Our findings provide convincing support for developing YalcixiMab as a treatment to prevent biomaterial-induced inflammation that occurs during surgical procedures. CPB circuits are used during various procedures for heart transplant, and valve replacements. Treatment of blood with YalcioMab prior to the extracorporeal circulation prevents complement activation, neutrophil activation, monocyte activation, platelet activation and the formation of leukocyte-platelet aggregates. The drug also prevents the release of potent inflammatory mediators such as TNF-1. . PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: NovelMed is developing treatments that will reduce/prevent complications that arise when blood is exposed to biomaterial surfaces of the cardiac devices. Cardiopulmonary bypass circuits are utilized in several cardiac surgeries as a heart-lung machine while surgeons perform procedures on the empty heart. The ultimate objective of this proposal is the development of technologies that will improve the manufacturing of engineered human tissues